This invention relates to a harvesting header for a combine or the like and more particularly to a multi-row, row crop header having particular utility for harvesting soybeans or the like.
It is known to provide row crop harvesting headers having a plurality of independent row units, wherein each row unit includes a fore and aft passageway adapted to receive the plants growing in a single row as the machine advances. It is further known to provide such row units with a pair of endless flexible gathering elements having opposite rearwardly moving inner runs that grasp the crop and move it rearwardly along the passageway, a cutting device being provided adjacent the forward end of the passageway for severing the crop from the field. Such a row unit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,783, which is also assigned to the assignee herein.